1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of translation from a first language to a second language and more particularly to an editing method of a text of the second language.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a text written in a natural language has been edited by various types of editing systems such as a general purpose terminal device and a word processor.
In such editing systems, the language for processing is limited to one. That is, when an English text is to be processed, the word processing function operates as an English word processor, and when a Japanese text is to be processed, it operates as a Japanese word processor. However, when a Japanese text is in a process of translation from English to Japanese, that is, when a translated text is to be edited, if only the Japanese word processing function is used, the translated text is regarded as mere text character strings. Accordingly, if processing for replacing character strings over the entire text is carried out, portions which are not to be replaced are also processed as shown in FIG. 1. It is very inconvenient in converting the text to a correct translated text.